callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Original Characters Trapped
is an easter egg in the new Nazi Zombie map, Call of the Dead. The result gives the player the Lightning Bolt, an achievement, and a profile picture of a comic style version of Takeo's picture from Shi No Numa. Explanation Underneath the PhD Flopper room, there is a locked door. Once close enough, the player will hear Dempsey knocking on the door asking for help. Richtofen explains that the teleporter sent them too far in time and that they are now trapped inside a dark room, asking the player on the other side of the door for help. Takeo is sick from teleporting and throws up multiple times. Apparently the Kassimir Mechanism had something to do with the teleporter malfunction, as Dempsey can be heard cursing Gersch. Process First Step The first step is to find a fuse, it's location upstairs in the room with PhD Flopper, either on the desk next to or across PhD Flopper or in the corner of the locker. Once obtained, go back to the door and insert it in the fuse box next to the door. Second Step After the first step is completed, there is now light in the room allowing the Original Players to finally see. While discussing, Nikolai accidentally activates the MDT security system. The player must destroy four generators, signaled by four glowing red orbs, disabling the MDT security system. This can be done by any explosive device. The generators' locations are: #Across from the locked door where the original characters are. (This is to show the player what they look like.) #Outside of the left window in the Stamin-Up building. #Over the left railing of the ship near Double Tap Root Beer. #In between the second ship and the spawn area, on the right side between two ice shelves. Third Step Solo In the control room, or where the power is, set the steering wheel in the power room to the 5 o'clock position (move the wheel so the brown handle faces 5 o'clock), pull the first lever once, and the third lever three times. A submarine will surface and shine a mysterious green light that will then reflect into the lighthouse. Co-op After completing the second step, Nikolai asks for some vodka. You can find the vodka in multiple places, but always in a place where a person can catch it. Usually it appears at the front of the lighthouse, outside of the door. It can also spawn on the first ship, on the ledge before you jump into the second ship. Fourth Step Solo Use the V-R11 on a zombie and instead of running into a body of water, he will run into the bottom of the lighthouse and into the green light. You have to kill him before he reaches the top. Take the golden rod that appears and insert it into the eartube next to the door just like the vodka. Co-op Richtofen asks you to find his "long, stiff hard golden rod". You must set the security dials in the lighthouse to its proper code. There is a dial on each level, the code being 2746 from top to bottom. This is a huge challenge because when you a dial is changed, the ones below and above it will increase by one. To get the dials to become 2746 '''these simple steps must be followed. The dials to start out with are '''8410 from top to bottom.' '''The colors of the dials from top to bottom are yellow, orange, blue, and purple on bottom. The bottom one looks like it doesn't have a color, but this only because its dark so its hard to see the purple. The steps are: #Turn the yellow﻿ dial to 2. #Turn the blue dial until the orange one is 7. #Turn the purple dial to 6. #Turn orange until it makes blue 4. #Set yellow to 2. The final result should have '''2' on the yellow dial, 7 '''on the orange dial, 4 on the blue dial and '''6 '''on the purple. Here is a video outlining steps 4 through 9: Note:The foghorn information of which the order they are activated in is incorrect. Refer to step 7 on this page for valid information on the foghorns. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBfZ30HQtZw Here's also a video distinctly describing step 4 in this easter egg. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnWis1F17i4 Fifth Step Solo Knife the fusebox to fix it. The End. Co-op Four Morse Code radios must be activated in the correct order. The Morse Code radios in the correct order: #The radio under the power room, on top of a cabinet on the right side. #The radio located next to Stamin-Up, on top of the barrel. #The radio near the back of the second ship, where you can buy Semtex grenades. It is inside the train cart next to a window. #The radio under the steps going to the door where the original characters are trapped, on top of a cabinet. Sixth Step In the control room, or where the power is, set the steering wheel in the power room to the 5 o'clock position (move the wheel so the brown handle faces 5 o'clock, you can simply do this by turning the wheel twice) then pull the first lever once, and the third lever three times. A submarine will surface and shine a mysterious green light that will then reflect into the lighthouse. *If done correctly, a foghorn will emit a sound from the submarine. Seventh Step The sound created by the foghorn must be matched using the foghorns around the lighthouse. It will change every game. (The sub '''will disappear if the player takes too long.) The Foghorn Locations *At the base of the lighthouse, on the left hand side next to the building. *At the base of the lighthouse, next to the pool of water. *After the slide to Speed Cola, around the right side of the corner in the water. *After the slide to Speed Cola, behind the huge rock in the center. Eighth Step Use the V-R11 on a zombie and instead of running into a body of water, he will run into the bottom of the lighthouse and into the green light. Kill him before he reaches the top. Take the golden rod that appears and insert it into the eartube next to the door just like the vodka. Ninth Step Knife the fuse box to fix it. The End The crew teleports to Paradise. The player is given a gamer picture of a comic type version of Takeo or Nikolai's picture from Shi No Numa depending on whether the player completes it on Solo or Co-op, an achievement, and the Lightning Bolt. The Lightning Bolt will drop from then on whenever the player kills George A. Romero instead of a Death Machine. Only one player can have the Wunderwaffe DG-2 at one time; if you kill George Romero while someone has the Wunderwaffe DG-2, they will get the Death Machine instead of the Wunderwaffle DG-2. While you hear them talking, if you listen closely you can hear an elephant which could be furthering the idea that the new zombie map will be in a jungle of some kind. Gallery File:Goldenrod.jpg|The Golden Rod seen in the player's inventory. thumb|300px|left|A guide on how to complete the easter egg on solo.